


“Come by at ten, alone.” - Bruce Wayne/Reader

by Unfuckwithability



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfuckwithability/pseuds/Unfuckwithability





	“Come by at ten, alone.” - Bruce Wayne/Reader

“Come by at ten, alone.” That was all the message said.

Your trench coat clung to you as the wind violently ripped past. You rang the bell at the giant entrance to the Wayne Manor once again. Right away the elder Englishman opened, “Please come inside, Miss [ _ Y/L/N _ ],” he gestured for you to come in. “Such dreadful weather we have.” You smiled at him “Evenings like these you rather have for a cup of tea and a nice book than .” you respond as he nodded in understanding. “Of course, Master Wayne is waiting in his office” he left you in the hallway after taking you coat, knowing that you could find your way.

You gently opened the door into his office and found him looking out the window at the storm. “Bruce?” you asked hoping to receive an explanation for his highly confusing message. With long steps, he closed the distance between you making you back into the door you just closed. “Wha...” your talking stopped as he pushed his mouth against yours, his tongue trying to find its way to yours as you pressed your lips together in surprise. “Please, [ _ Y/N _ ], no talking, not tonight.” There was something gentle in his eyes, something behind their lenses screaming that he needed this. Something awoke inside of you, you knew that you needed this as well and so you nodded slowly. 

Once again your mouths meet but this time there was no hesitation from either side. Your fingers running through his hair. His hands explored her body as if for the first time before lifting you up with ease and placing you down on the velvet couch. His movements were determined and you simply followed his lead. He expertly unbuttoned your shirt and your pants while you struggled with even getting his belt off. You could feel his smile through the kisses. As he removed your clothing he trailed your body with kisses so soft they felt like they could not possibly be produced by a man like him. You skin burned to his touch and you only wanted more. He moved away and got up to get his own pants off and immediately saw the reaction his actions had on you as you sat in your underwear anxiously. You just wanted him closer, as close as possible. He smiled again, amused by your reaction. “Wait there,” he said, licking his lips as he went and picked something up from the floor. You groaned, grabbing him to pulling him closer as he returned but he slipped out of your grasp and took ahold of your arms instead. Placing them behind your back and next thing you knew you could no longer move them. “B...” you began but he put a finger to your lips and shook his head with a sly smile. Once again he started trailing your chest working his way down as breathing accelerated. But as he reached the lace he once again stopped to this time actually take his pants off without breaking eye contact with you. As a result, you were the first one to look away, looking down on his member. To your pleasure, you found that you were not the only one aroused by the situation. The bat-penis had risen creating a tempting budge in his boxers. His hands quickly pulled both pairs of underwear off, bolts of electricity going through your body every time skin met skin.

You felt him move inside you, your insides stretching to allow all of him to enter. The sensation familiar and brand new at the same time. A million nerve endings firing off sending your body into bliss. Just like his hands and kisses, his movement had gotten strong and more determined. You gasped every time he managed to go deeper, digging your nails into the couch. You could feel muscles across your body starting to tense and release as you moved close to the brink. In an attempt to hurry the situation along you tighten your walls around his member and hear a deep groan from the man above you. He increased his speed and before you can react, you come, feeling the fluid leave you as a network of lightning shots across your body, making your skin tingle. Within seconds Bruce comes too, shooting into you. For a moment his body jerks back and forth without its usual finesse before he comes crashing down, laying his body on yours.

With his face buried in your hair he exhales slowly. “Thank you” he sighs.

You, while busy catching your own breath, scoffs happily. “Yeah... no problem”


End file.
